


Old Dogs and Old Faces.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight retelling of the opening of Prisoner of Azkaban with Lily Potter alive and raising Harry on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dogs and Old Faces.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Before I get started, I wanted to send a special thanks to the tumblr user tjafanaffer for the information they provided. Now for general notes; this one shot is AU. Lily Potter is alive and is raising Harry on her own. If you want to know why she survived and not James, how Harry is still alive without being made into a horcrux, why Sirius was still in Azkaban, why the Dursleys are nicer, and are curious about any fan made characters that will pop up, send me a message. Also I pretty much made up the little town that Lily and Harry live at. It is located south West of Driffield, so I apologize if I just killed some farming land. I got the town’s name out of generator, so if there is a town called Freymont, I’m not sorry. I’m not even sure if I will mention it within this one shot anyway. And one more, sorry for trying to match Rowling’s writing style.

 

Freymont was a small town with crooked streets, shabby roads, and buildings built to close together. Each individual that inhabited Freymont were quirky, but harmless and normal.  There was a select few that did fit outside the norm, but they were easily spotted. Except for two, a librarian and her son who lived in a flat on Hunter Road. A quick glance over, they would both seem perfectly normal. Lily Potter was a hard working mother and beautiful woman, with bright green eyes and wavy, ginger hair to contrast them. She was short and slim.  Her thirteen-year-old son, Harry, looked nothing like her, with the only exception being they shared the same eye shape and color. The only thing odd that could be pointed out visibly, was the lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.

However, Harry was a wizard and was currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The very same school his mother went when she was his age. Harry was approaching his third year and was hoping that nothing out of the ordinary—by wizarding standards—occurred this year.

In the two years that Harry was gone to Hogwarts he has made real friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry could never connect with other kids in his old school or in his building. And the only true friend he had was a creature that floated above the ground and wore a heavy cloak, and he hasn’t seen the strange figure since he started school.

But, also in the past two years, Harry’s life has been put in danger more times than he and his mother would want to focus on. Trolls, three-headed dogs, basilisks, trees, enchanted diaries controlling your best mate’s younger sister, and Lord Voldemort, a man dead set on killing Harry, even if Voldemort claims he can’t kill Harry.

Prior to starting Hogwarts, Harry was not even aware of the existence of magic, let alone he had a ‘mortal enemy’. He didn’t even knew his father was murdered, Harry was always told that James Potter died in a car crash. A lie he blames solely on his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. Harry’s aunt persuaded his mother to hid magic from him. While Harry has come to resent his mum for going along with the lie, he understood that all his mother wanted to do was to protect him. But his uncle and aunt only lied because they both hated magic.

Which is why Harry thought it was a joke when his mum told him before they went out for his birthday dinner they were going to four hour drive from Yorkshire to Surry just to have have dinner with the Dursleys.

Especially since Marge Dursley, Vernon’s sister, was visiting, who hated both Lily and Harry more than Vernon did.

Harry was currently flipping through the channels and snacking on the biscuits Mrs. Weasley sent him along with Ron’s letter he received yesterday when his mother came back from doing the laundry.

Harry, not bothering to look up from the television, but he did stop flipping the channels leaving it on a news station, “Mum.” His mother the baskets on the floor and closed the door behind her and only sighed in response.

When Lily turned around, she took one look over Harry and let another sigh, “I do believe I told you to be ready when I came back.” She promptly folded her arms and glared Harry, which Harry ignored when he turned to look at her. “Be ready for what?”

“We are going over to your aunt’s; I told you this yesterday, remember?”

“I figured it was joke. Why I gave a good laugh.”

Lily blinked and rolled her eyes upward only to look back down at him, “Go get dress. And wear some nice trousers and a button down shirt, not something raggedy from under your bed you think is clean.” Harry, not going to fight over something trivial, did what he was told. “And brush your teeth first.”

As Harry went into the bathroom, Lily was left with a small mess on her couch.  She pushed the sleeves of dark pink jumper as she picked up the box of cookies, and a dirty plate from breakfast. Only to stop when out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a very familiar face.

“The people of Freymont need to be on the lookout for the murderer, Sirius Black. He was an escapee and considered a highly dangerous. We have been informed by officials that his murdered thirteen people, possibly more…” Lily did not bother to hear the rest of it. 

Her heartbeat became erratic. She dropped the plate and box, shattering the plate and breaking the biscuits.

After a minute or so, Harry came back into the living room confused from the noise. “Mum?”

Lily forced herself to take normal breaths, “Harry, just get dressed, we need live if want to be there by dinner.” And she turned off the television and took out her wand from her purse and fixed the mess she made.

After a half an hour later Harry and Lily were heading down stairs when Lily realized she forgot her car keys inside their flat.

“I have to go back up.”

Harry nodded and continued down the stairs, “I’ll wait by the car.”

“No, coming back up with me.”

“Why?”

“You saw the report. There’s a murderer wandering the streets.”

 “There’s a three headed dog and a tree that hits people at school, and you let me go there. Still are.”

Lily folded her arms. “Don’t tempt me, Harry. Do you have your wand at least?” Dropping her voice when she said the word wand.

Harry reached from behind him and pulled out his wand from his back pocket.   
Lily’s eyes widen.  “What are you doing? You can’t put your wan back there. It could blow your buttocks right off!”

“What?” Harry tried not to laugh, but he could not help it. He never heard such a ridiculous thing.

Lily groaned, “Look, one of the elderly gentlemen your dad and I worked with during the war warned us and our group friends that it could happen…and well of your dad’s friends at the time didn’t believe it and…um…hmmm…It wasn’t pretty. Just take my word for it. I suppose, I will have to get you wand holder when go shopping for school supplies.”

Harry covered his mouth and nodded and headed down the stairs.

As soon as Harry got outside, he was easily distracted by a large black dog sitting under the large tree near his building. When it noticed Harry, the dog became excited. It stood up, he started to wag his tail hard enough to where it made a sound against the tree. Harry figured the dog was stray and just wanted attention.

Harry squatted down slightly and made a gesture for the dog to come over to him. “Come here, boy,” The mangy animal happily obliged. Harry bent down further for the dog to sniff his hand. Dog started to bark happily after one sniff and started to push his head into Harry’s hand, encouraging Harry to pet him.

“Before you ask, the answer is no.” Harry looked up to see his mother standing a few centimeters from him. Harry did not notice the dog recoiling away when he spotted Lily.

Harry stood up, “I wasn’t going to ask.” He took a small pause, looked down at the dog and made a pointing motion with his arms, “But look at him.”

“Remember those rabbits you brought home when you were seven?”

You are never letting that go are you,” Harry said completely deadpan.

Lily nodded, “Now get to the car.” Harry gave the dog one last scratch behind his ear and followed his mother.

It was little after five when they finally reached 4 Privet Drive. Lily pulled up behind a fairly expensive car, “Must be Marge’s new car that Petunia spent thirty minutes complaining about.”

One of the few things that Harry and Lily could side with Petunia was her feelings about Marge. Marge out of respect for Vernon, does not verbally attack Petunia directly like she has done to Lily, but does so underhandedly. Tearing everything in Petunia’s house down in passive aggressive snide comments, and pretending to give Petunia complements but are really insults. This is why Lily felt like she had to come over. Despite the animosity between the two sisters, Lily was still protective of Petunia and felt every good gesture towards Petunia, would soften her older sister. It has yet to work.

The second they stepped out of their car, Petunia flew out the door of the house. Petunia and Lily at first glance look completely different, but that had mostly due to the hair and eye color and height differences; Petunia was taller, her hair was a dirty blonde and dark blue eyes. But the two sisters had the same pointed faces, the same bone structure, and their hair was part the same.

“Oh thank goodness you are hear!” Petunia pulled her younger sister into a hug, “I could not take another minute of this visit! A whole week of her and most of it was her alone with me—and what are you _wearing_?” Petunia pulled back and looked at Lily’s light blue ankle length jumper.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Oh nothing, but Marge hates pinafore dresses. And you know who’s going to hear about this?” Petunia dramatically turned around, putting her head into her hands.

Lily and Harry shared a side way glance.

“Me. _Me_ , Lily. But I guess you don’t care. But it’s too late now I suppose. I…I just don’t understand how a sweet man like Vernon can be related to such a judgmental woman like that.”

Lily and Harry shared a longer side way glance.

Spinning back around, Petunia clapped her hands together, “Let’s just go inside shall we—wait, you two didn’t bring your...well you know.”

“Our wand—

“shhhh!” Petunia covered Lily’s mouth and hold a figure to her lips. “The neighbors will hear.”

Lily swatted Petunia’s hand away. “What neighbors? Everyone is inside. And yes, we did bring them.”

Petunia glared, “Fine then, but keep it hidden. Will be having dinner shortly. That will be long enough for you to keep her off my case, but short enough that nothing weird won’t happen.” And stormed back into her house. Lily let out a groan and went after her, and Harry followed suit.

 And the very second they walked into the house, Marge was on Lily’s case about her clothes, how she raised Harry and what he was wearing, what school he went to, how Petunia could invite them over when she was visiting and so on. When Harry and his mother were forced to live here for four years after his father died, Marge would be hounding Vernon to kick them both out to streets to starve and Lily simply ignored the comments. It was right before Harry’s fifth birthday that Lily finally had enough with Marge and living in Private Drive. In one of her visits, Marge encouraged one of her bulldogs to chase Harry around the Dusnleys’ yard.  

Dudley, Harry’s cousin, was sitting next to his dad just raised his hand in greetings, not daring to interrupt his aunt’s tirade. Vernon seemed to be the only one person to enjoy Marge’s visits.

Harry just nodded not wanting to say anything while Marge. Lily on the other hand, could careless, “Hello, Dudley.”

Before Harry’s cousin could speak, Marge snapped “I was speaking to my sister-in-law about how she is cutting into my time here my brother.”

Lily gave Marge a blank unamused expression before turning back to Dudley, trying to smile, “How’s your summer break been doing?”

“Fine, I suppose…”

“Fantastic!” Harry could tell that his mother was forcing herself to be cheerful. “And Vernon, how is your work going?”

“Well, it’s actually work, something you wouldn’t be used to.”

Lily Potter was always the type of person to flat out ignore the people he despised, but she could not find herself to hate her sister’s husband. Even if he made comments like those, and since she just disliked Vernon, she had no problem of firing off an insult at him either.

Petunia, knowing her sister, stepped in to defuse the fight.  She spoke in a rapid fire pace, “Let’s all have dinner shall we!? Let’s set up a picnic table outside and eat out in the yard? It will be fun.  My sweet Ickle Diddykins, why don’t you help your mummy and aunt?” Dudley’s face grew red, but Petunia ignored it as she turned to Harry flatly ordered him to come too.

Dinner was awkward. Marge and Vernon told the same stories that they tell each time they were together and would speak loudly as possible. Dudley was dragged into their conversation every now and then. Lily and Petunia would whisper to each other, only speaking to anyone else at the table when they were spoken too. And Harry sat there just pushing his vegetables around, bored out of his mind.

Half way through the dinner, a several loud knocks could be heard from the front of the house. The back door was open, so Harry, Lily and the Dursleys could clearly hear it.

Petunia took a sip of her brandy, “Excuse me—

“I’ll get it for you Aunt Petunia,” Harry sat up. He wanted to get out this dinner badly, even for a second, and saw this as opportunity.

“Oh well then, go ahead.” Petunia was confused, but didn’t bother to argue with Harry.

Whoever was on the other side of the house grew impatient, they knocked again this time harder.

“Just a second.” Harry shouted loudly enough that person would hear him. The knocking stopped immediately, Harry did not notice that it did.

Harry opened the door, there stood a very tall and slender man. His skin was an unhealthy pale, which was a starch contrast to his jet black eyes, hair and clothes. The man’s face was angular and right in the middle was a crooked pointed nose. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

Harry recognized the man instantaneously. Severus Snape, the most hated professor at Hogwarts.

“Mr. Potter, are you going to stand there with your mouth open, catching flies or are you going to invite me in?” Snape asked.  

Harry glared, “Professor what are you doing here?”

Snape rolled his eyes and ignored the question, “I assume, Potter, that you being here means your mother her is here correct?”

“Yes. She’s in the backyard. Now what are you—?

Snape walked past Harry and walked into Harry’s aunt and uncle’s house. Harry shut the door behind his professor and followed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
